dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Raiders on the Cliffs
} |name = Raiders on the Cliffs |icon = Quest icon DA2.png |image = Raiders_on_the_cliffs.jpg |px=250px |caption = Caption here |start = Lieutenant Harley |end = Lieutenant Jalen |prereqs = Act 2 |location = The Wounded Coast |rewards = Quest rewards |previous = |next = |appearances = }} Acquisition You can trigger this quest by walking south, past the location where the Qunari patrol is attacked by abominations, along the path that leads to the southernmost section of The Wounded Coast area in Act 2. Walkthrough Approach Lieutenant Harley to hear an appraisal of the situation. Both Aveline and Isabela have interesting reactions to this quest, so you may wish to bring them. You have three choices: * Fight alongside the guardsmen. Players who favor diplomatic or aggressive speech responses can inspire these allies before the fight begins. This is definitely the easiest option. * Walk away. You can return to complete the quest later, but Aveline, if present, will express mild disapproval. * Attack the raiders without support from the guardsmen. This is difficult, but not intractably so. Aveline will deprecate this choice: why can't her guards contribute to the fight? The ground is strewn with traps, which may be complex or standard depending on player level. Let your rogue lead to keep your party safe and gain XP from disarming them. You can disarm most of the traps later if you micromanage the fight and head straight to the center of the area. There is one Complex chest (requires 30 cunning) in the area behind the fight. The most deadly opponent is Fell Orden, a blood mage. Attack him first and take him down fast. Orden drops the Swatch of the Jackyard, which begins the related side quest, and the Flex-Chain - Guardsman Pattern armor upgrade for Aveline. He may also drop the Robe of the Notorious Pirate. When done, visit the Viscount's Keep and speak to Lieutenant Jalen for your reward. Result *Aveline's armor upgrade Flex-Chain - Guardsman Pattern (extra rune slot) *Robe of the Notorious Pirate *Three gold from Lieutenant Jalen in the Viscount's Castle If Aveline is in your party and you choose to charge in on your own, . If you choose to work with the guards and increase the morale of the men, . If Hawke's initial personality is aggressive while increasing the men's morale, . If you complete this quest the leader of Evets' Marauders may attempt to exact revenge during a visit to The Wounded Coast in Act 3. Bugs You may repeatedly talk to Lieutenant Harley, with each end of the conversation netting friendship/rivalry points with Aveline. This may be done an infinite amount of times to quickly and easily boost/drop Aveline's friendship. (Confirmed Xbox 360/PC) - Confirmed PS3 If you wish to complete the quest without the bug, do not leave Wounded Coast once receiving the quest. This bug has been fixed I believe. During my first playthrough I was able to do this however this time around I can not. I believe it is because of the newest patch. (Playing on PC) Category:Dragon Age II secondary quests